WWE Kids Universal Wrestling Federation!
by jokerlaughs12
Summary: THe WWE kids are joined by TNA... what will happen? Please R&R!


Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own WWE. The original idea of WWE kids is from Undertaker of the Sith.

Chapter 1:

Rey never ceased to jump around. That was obvious. Sting sighed.

"Fweind Sting! Fweind Sting! We gonna be fighting the Owtsiderrrs!" Rey Rey said. Sting put on a slightly mischevious smile. Ever since McMayonaisse bought out TNA (whose superstars were also turned into kids somehow), Sting and Rey have been nearly industructable. They were 2 time Universal Wrestling tag champions, until Kevin Nash and Scott Hall came in. This was WCW all over again.

When Sting was turned into a five year old, he had gotten black, spiked up hair. He had decided to use his crow makeup and retain his surfer hair, for the sake of using a new, never seen look. He always enjoyed a new look. Sting put on his trenchcoat, and walked out to the kid-sized ring, followed by Rey Rey. The crowd was going wild at the sight of their favorite 5 year old tag team. Hall and Nash were already in the ring. Sting scowled at Hall and Nash, while Rey just jumped around. Sting was the first to fight. He and Nash began sharing punches with all the strengh a five year olds could use, which wasn't much against each other. Sting irish whipped Nash into the soft turnbuckle. He tagged in Rey, who dodged all of Nashes moves. Nash tagged in Hall.

"Ey, chico, that ain't cool…." He said, and tackled Rey. He slammed his foot on Reys thumb.

Rey sat up, tears in his eyes. Staring at his aching thumb. Suddenly, a look of pure anger appeared on his face. Hall backed away, put Rey caught him just in time to get Hall on the second rope. He jumped between the ropes, his entire leg slamming into Halls face. Scott back, and Rey jumped on the top rope, and fell on Hall, and pinned him. The mechanical voice echoed throughout the arena.

"1…2…3!" Sting yelled out in triumph, Nash cried like a baby in defeat, Hall lay motionless, and Rey didn't even know what was going on. Sting grabbed the titles from a crying Nash, and laughed loudly.

_**Backstage….. **_

Jeff Hardy was back flipping of off anything and everything, even the Great Khali's head, who just giggled. Matt sighed, complettely bored. The Big Show was taking a crap worthy of three kings, and the Rock had a wet rag over his bicep, trying to get the bull tattoo just right. In other words, this locker room was full of bored, five year old wrestlers. Edge looked at Randy Orton untrustfully, as Randy was talking to himself. HHH was wrapping gauze around quadricep. Mick Foley was talking to JTG in an pimp-like manner, with a tricked out Mr Socko. Undertaker was reading Harry Potter, trying to find a good dark spell to use. Kane was playing with a lighter, staring at its glowing flame. Just then, a rather nervous looking official came in.

"Uh…. Errr… S-stone C-cc-c-c-?" Then. Ther was a sound of glass shattering, followed by thet guy from Disturbed's raspy yell.

"Spit it out, ya son of a person!" He said, smashing cans of Yahoo toghether, and gulping them down.

"Uh-uh…..uh….your due to have your world title match with Eddie Guerrero…" he said nervously. Stone Cold Five Year Old (which was a name Vince gave him, before Stone Cold let off a cold can o' butt whoopin on him.) nodded, and kicked the guy in the shin. The guy's eyes crossed. Stone Cold walked out. Kane dropped his lighter. Matt's eyes widened. Undertaker stared. Jeff stopped in mid-air (yeah, he has such knowledge of flight he can do that…..). The Rock fainted. Randy said something to the voices in his head. Edge held in a laugh. HHH dropped his gauze. JTG started laughing. Mick Foley started saying, "That wan't very coozzle, Stone Cold Stezzle Auzizzle!" And the Big Show farted.

**30 minutes later….. **

The ref was distracted, so Eddie retreived a chair. He slammed it on the ground, loudly. He threw it to Stone Cold, and fell on the ground. The ref turned around. The mechanical voice yelled out-

"DQ!" Eddie looked up, acting confused. He could hear Five year old  
JR saying, "Bah gawd! Eddies done it again, and the fans love it!" Eddie held up the title, a (clearly) fake tear in his eye.

Backstage, Kane dropped his lighter. Matt's eyes widened. Undertaker stared. Jeff stopped in mid-air. The Rock fainted. Randy said something to the voices in his head. Edge held in a laugh. HHH dropped his gauze. JTG started laughing. Mick Foley started saying, "That wan't very coozzle , Eddizzle Gurizzle!" And the Big Show farted.

So, and end to a first chapter…..please R& R! I would also like to thank Undertaker of the Sith for inspiring me to write this.


End file.
